The Tale Of Shagrath Shag DeathTooth
by The Dwarf King Xsorath
Summary: On the run form the Empire. Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth try's to run to his family in Whiterun, what will he do with no money and most friends killed? CRITICISM MOST WELCOME My first story. Dovahkiin/Olfina/Aela/Lydia/Other FemaleCharacterIfeelfor. BLACK METAL!DOVAKIIN
1. Chapter 1

_The Tale Of Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth_

On the run form the Empire. Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth try's to run to his family in Whiterun, what will he do with no money and most friends killed?

_Chapter 1_

It was a nice day; listen to horses walking and wheel on a cart spinning… wait, horses and carts? "Eh… What in Oblivion happened?"

"Hay you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border," a man whit long blond hear that reached down to his shoulders. "How are you? You got a hard shot to the head. We thought that you didn't make it,"

"Am I in Skyrim?" I asked. "Who are you? And why the fuck has I been taken as a prisoner by the Imperials?" Ok let me tell you about myself, I am about as tall as a high elf if not taller. I have long raven hear that goes down to my lower back and a beard (To find the beard go on google and search for Silenoz.) that goes down to my stomach. My body is well built; all the Nords are well built. In my face I have corps pain. I wear a Daedric body armor, spiked leather gauntlets and Daedric boots. I'm a musician and play all instruments and because of my lyrics I am on the run from imperials, all elves (except Dark Elves) and Vampires. I am a werewolf and that means that the silver hands hate me to. I hope to live with my little brother, or I am his adopted brother, he is the Jarl of Whiterun and it will be fun, or my real grandpa, his name is Kodlak Whitemane he is from my moms side. My name is Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth and this is my fucking story.

"Yes you are in Skyrim my name is Ralof you walked in to an Imperial ambush the same as us, and that thief over there." The man known as Ralof looked at a man with brown hear to his ears a Redgaurd if I'm not mistaking.

"Dame you Stormcloaks, the Empire were nice and lazy until you started, if I had managed it I would be half way to Hammerfell. You and I are not supposed to be here, it is the Stormcloks the Empire wants," The thief spat Stormcloks out. "And what's your problem huh?" He asked the man beside me.

"Watch your tongue you are talking to Ulfric Stormclok the true high king!" Barked Ralof to the thief.

"You're Jarl Ulfric? You are the leader of the rebellion, but if you are here, oh god where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where they are taking us but, Sovngarde awaits," Rolaf had no fear in his voice.

"What is your name thief? Where are you from?" I asked remembering the old ways of the Nords.

"Why do you care?" The thief asked angrily. "A Nords last thoughts should be at home," I answered, "and if today is my last day in the land of the living, I would like to know what the name to the others in the same situation as myself,"

"Oh, my name is Lokir," I looked at him. "Where are you from?" Now he was out of his comfort zone. "Rorikstead. I'm… I'm from Rorikstead,"

"Shut up back there," A Imperial soldier.

"Why am I here? I am not a rebel am just a musician, let me go," I demanded hoping they would let me go. But no what they answered was, "No, because you are the one that gave Jarl Ulfric the idea, and now there is a civil war here in Skyrim!" Shouted the soldier back.

After 55 minutes of shouting, barking, discussing and sleeping.

"Hi wake up, you never told me your name and I think that the end is near," Rolaf said. "And you're a friend so what is your name?" I looked up at him stared in his eyes, and smiled. "My name is Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth you can call me Shagrath,"

"General Tallius Sir! The headsman is waiting!" A soldier shouted. An old man answered "Good let get this over whit,"

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines please help me," Lokir said sounding scared.

"Face your death with some courage thief," Rolaf said. The commanding officer walk up to a man with a list when we stop. "We are in Helgen. Funny, Imperial walls made me feel so safe, and now here is where I'm going to die," He continued.

"You want to know what is more funny? It is that I will never say goodbye to my fiancée," Oh what I didn't say was that last time I was in Skyrim I fell in love and got engaged to Olfina Gray-Mane. She was the only girl that was stubborn enough to be with me after I lost my wife and child. "That's sad my friend, but you will meet again in Sovengard," Rolaf tried to comfort me but to no help.

We heard a father, telling his son "Go inside," the boy answered "But I want to watch the soldiers,"

"Go inside now" He commanded, "Ok papa,"

Then we stopped. "Why are we stopping?" Lokir sounded worried. I looked at him. "What do you think. End of the line. Come on we don't want to make the gods waiting on us,"

"When you hear your name step to the block! Go," the commander ordered a soldier that had a list.

"Ulfric Stormclok Jarl of Windhelm," Then Rolaf told Ulfric "It's been an honor,"

"Rolaf of Riverwood, Lokir of Rorinkstead-" But he was cut off by Lokir shouting "NO, no it… it's a mistake I'm not a rebel! You must tell them that I was not with you," When he saw that this was going nowhere he started to run. "You are not going to get me,"

"Halt!" Oh… I forgot to tell you that the commander was female… anyway, she shouted. "Archers!" Five seconds later Lokir was dead. "Continue!"

"Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth… What… Shagrath? What am I suppose to tell Olfina?"

"Tell her the truth, back stabber!" I spat remembering how the soldier was, my ex-best friend Ralfak One-Horn. "But then she will hate me," He complained. "SHE HATES YOU ALREADY!" I shouted.

"Well if it isn't Ulfric Stormclok, Jarl of Windhelm High king, huh… A true king doesn't kill their leader with a power such as the voice… And you! Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth or should I say the mountain king? Hm… Your lyrics gave Ulfric the idea and now you're going to die," Tallius said I had enough and spitted him in the face cheers come from the crowd.

"Give them there last pray," The commander told a priest or pilgrim I am not sure, "It started…" She begun but was rudely interrupted by a stormclok soldier with red hear. "Shut up and let's get this over with, my ancestors can smile at me from Sovengard. Can you say the same?" That was his last words before being beheaded. "You Imperial bastards!" a woman shouted from the crowd.

"Silence!" Shouted Tallius.

"You! You're next!" The commander said as she pointed a finger at me.

I walk over to the block and laid down waiting for the axe. Suddenly we heard a giant 'whomp' I looked up and there was a dragon. "Dir Dovahkiin," It roared it. Then it began to rain fire balls. The only thing that could describe that place was chaos. "Shagrath come we got to get the hell out of here. Now!" Rolaf screamed we ran in the watch tower. There we meat Ulfric and two stormclok soldiers.

"Can the legends be true?" Rolaf asked Ulfric "Legend don't burn down villages,"

"No legends don't but dragons do and we must get out of Helgen fast, Rolaf lets go and try to find a way out," I answered. Rolaf and I ran up the tower but just before we got to the second floor the Dragon smashed a hole in the wall and ate an Imperial soldier. "Eh… Jump?" I asked as I looked out the hole. "On tree… tree, two, one… ok, tree, two, one… jump!" And we jumped out of the tower and into a house. We ran till we got to an open area. We ran to what we tough was an exit. The door we tough was a gate led to a way down, we followed it. "Hurry before the ceiling falls on our heads," Rolaf said.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Tale Of Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth_

On the run form the Empire. Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth try's to run to his family in Whiterun, what will he do with no money and most friends killed?

_Chapter 2_

_(In the streets of Whiterun before Helagen)_

A messenger, a young Nord, was knocking on the Gray-Mains house. He was a little scared because of the one that sent the messenger gave him a threat that if he fucked up or didn't deliver the letters within one week he would have his head. So he had three hours to deliver three letters. Vignar Gray-Main opened the door. "What can I do for you?" he asked a little angry.

"I must talk to Olfina Gray-Main," The messenger said.

"Give me a reason to allow-" He started but was cut off by Olfina. "What is it?"

"A letter from someone that said that it is important," The young Nord said. The Nord extends his hand and give her the letter. "That is all, bye," Then the Nord ran to Jorrvaskr.

She went to open the letter it said.

_**Olfina Gray-Main**_

_**Hi I'm hoping this letter find you good.  
I am trying to get to Skyrim at the moment but it isn't easy  
I hear it's a civil war in Skyrim and I'm need to try to get protection from the Empire  
That is the first reason the second is to see you again  
We need to talk about the wedding.  
So I should be in Whiterun within the week  
I got some other reasons but I will take them to my grandpa**_

_**Love,  
Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth**_

"You have to go shop now," Vignar said. "And let me see that letter first," Olfina gave him the letter. When he read the letter, his expression went from shock to happiness to confusion. "When did this happen, when were you planning to… no we talk later. Out and get food," Vignar said with a smile on his face.

_(Jorrvaskr after Olfina got the letter)_

Aela was frustrated she did not have a good hunt yesterday and the Silver Hands was harder to avoid. Suddenly she heard a knocking on the door. "Yes, what do you want?"

The young Nord looked at her. "I need to talk to Kodlak Whitemein," he said. "And what do you want with him, stab him maybe?" Aela snapped.

"No, no I have a letter to him," He looked scared, and showed her the letter. Aela looked at the letter. "I can take that to him,"

As she locked the door she heard a thank you from the young Nord. As she walked down to the living quarters she began to wonder who the letter was from. She walked in to Kodlak were he was talking to Farkas. "There is a letter for you, can I know how it's from when you have read it?"

Kodlak stopped talking to Farkas and looked at Aela. "I don't see why not let me just read it first,"

_**Grandpa Kodlak**_

_**I hope that this letter finds you well  
I am sending this letter to tell you that I will come to Skyrim  
Because of the civil war I can maybe get protection from the Empire  
It is one reason the other reason is to meet my fiancée, little brother and you  
If I don't get to Whiterun within the week I'm dead  
There is another reason but I will tell you later.**_

_**Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth**_

Aela watched as Kodlak face goes to serious to happy. "I almost forgot that he was engaged to Olfina, thank you Aela, for giving me this letter," Then he looked at Farkas. "You remember your friend Shagrath right?"

"Yes it's hard to forget one of your best friends; I remember he was my coach in heavy armor and two handed weapons'. Ha, ha I remember in a fight I tough that I maybe could win. Five seconds later I lay on the ground with a bleeding nose. And I think most women have or had a crush on him," He laughed. "Don't tell Olfina that or she will most likely hold his hand all the time, and against bandits that isn't good," Kodlak laughed. "I wonder where he'll stay? Most likely at Dragonsearch or at the inn,"

Aela got the letter read it fast. "Wait, 'grandpa'? I didn't know you had a child," Kodlak's smile faded. "I don't any more, dame Imperials, and now they are going after him too, they are killing my family," At the end Kodlak shouted. "But when he gets here we have to go to the inn to get mead and wine," Now his smile was back.

_(Dragonsearch after Aela got Kodlak's letter)_

The young Nord ran up the stairs to Dragonsearch. He opened the door and ran in. Irileth stops the young Nord. "What do you want Nord?" She asked. "I have a letter for Jarl Balgruuf the Greatest," He answered showing her the letter. "You may pass, but I'm watching you," She let him through.

"What do you want, my friend?" Balgruuf asked.

"I have a letter for you, he only said that it's from the Mountain King, he said that you know the rest," The messenger said. "Give me that," The Jarl said.

_**To my little brother  
Jarl Balgruuf the Greatest**_

_**I hope that this letter finds you good  
I am on the run from Imperials now  
So I hope that you don't hold with the Empire  
I'm sending this letter to inform you that  
I'm coming to Skyrim to get protection from Imperial troops  
And hope that you don't are an Empire fan  
This is just one of many reasons why I'll come to Skyrim  
But there is just to that are concerning you  
And the other reason is to meet you, Olfina and grandpa**_

_**Your brother from another mother, (get it, get it because I'm adopted)  
Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth**_

"Irileth, tell the guard the if they see a man with long raven black hear and beard, corpse paint and tall as a high elf they shall tell me immediately," Balgruuf commanded. "Yes my Jarl,"

_(That night at __The Bannered Mare)_

Olfina walked in the pub and looked for her friends, Aela and Lydia. "Olfina over here!" Lydia shouted and waived. "Hi, girl. Long time no see, what has made you so happy?" Olfina walked over to Lydia and sat on a chair closest to the bar. Aela looked at Lydia, "certain that her fiancée will come to town within the week,"

"Oh, what is his name?" Lydia had gone to full gossip mode. "Eh, Shagrath Shag Death-Tooth," It sounded more like a question than an answer. Suddenly everything got quiet, and every young lady (Except Aela) looked at Olfina wide eyed. "Olfina, can we go to your place?"

"Sure follow me," They walked quickly to Olfina's house. "When did this happen?" Lydia asked as soon the door closet. "Let us sit down and talk," Olfina said in a serious voice. "You know that all most every girl fancy him?" Lydia said.

"No I did not" Olfina looked suspicious now. "But he is very noble so I don't think it will be a problem,"

After about three hours of talking and catching up Aela went home. "Olfina? Can I ask you a question?" Lydia looked at Olfina. "Yes,"

Lydia looked away. "Canyousharehimwithme?" She said fast and low. "What?" Olfina looked at her confused. "Can you share him with me?" Olfina looked at Lydia with wide eyes.

After ten long seconds she looked at Lydia. "Let me think about it," She answered with a smile on her face.


End file.
